Three's Company
by Spot'sGalFrom1899
Summary: Edward and Bella are parents of three!But what about Jacob? He hasn't forgotten about Bella, so what happens when he finds out she isn't dead like everyone thought? Over 50 have this as a favorite! Chapter 20 is up! First Fanfic, R&R. Blondie Story
1. My Lullaby

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer- I don't own anything (except for the kids and my own warped ideas)

"Bella, love, what's been going on lately?"

"No clue. I guess I've just had a fever or something." Edward turned to me, slight concern in his eyes, as he reached gently forward to feel my forehead.

"No, your fine. Just get some rest, ok?"

"I-I'm not tired." I stuttered, opening my eyes as wide as they could possibly allow. "See?" Edward chuckled to himself and rolled his eyes, ignoring my plea. Instead, he scooped me up gently by pushing my knees forward and dashed upstairs, where he lay me down gently on the golden bed with the roses.

"Sleep. Now." Then, without even waiting to hear my protest, he dashed back downstairs.

"Alice, I heard your thoughts. What do mean by that?" I heard him say. A short pause followed.

"But she couldn't honestly be, I mean. . .she's. . . I'm. . .not possible." At first I was confused, but then I remembered the whole mind reading thing, and let a heavy sigh escape. "She's listening. I have to go. I'm still going to stay updated, though." And with that, he left. I suddenly popped back into reality, and lay down as fast as I could; vampire slow-mo.

"You're the worst liar in the world." He stated, kissing me on the cheek.

"I know." I pouted, my voice muffled by the pillow that was crushing into my nose. "But I did hear, you can't get out of that one. Explain." I sat up, my arms crossed.

"Oh, nothing."

"Nothing is nothing."

"That's where you're wrong, love. Go to sleep now, you'll regret it in the morning if you don't." With that, he lay down next to me and began to hum a lullaby. My lullaby. The sound of it soothed me, made me relax in his arms.

"I hate it. . . . when you. . . . play. . . . dirty like this. . ." My protests slurred off as I fell deeper and deeper into unconsciousness. Soon, I was asleep. But I wasn't even close to forgetting what had happened. I simply hated it when he did that; even if was to save my butt. I still hated it. Yet, I did have comfort in the fact that I was going to win in the end.

(Sorry for the short chapter, I just want to get the first done quickly. I will update, no worries. 3, author 2 )


	2. And It's Just Early!

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: I only own my ideas and the kids. Tragic, yeah, but still.

I awoke to the sun pouring in through the clear glass wall, and to Edward curled next to me, his skin exploding into a million diamonds where the light touched him.

"What was it you were dreaming last night? I had a little trouble linking all those words together." He smiled mockingly. I groaned.

"Like what?" I asked, sounding a little bitterer than I was aiming for.

"Well, there was, of course, my name. As usual." He grinned like he had just won the lottery. "Then there was; Rosalie, no idea what that was about, Halloween, possibly my monster-like form."

"Your not a monster. You're my Edward." I reached up to kiss his nose. Edward sighed and continued.

"Mommy, maybe you miss her, who knows. There was also another I couldn't understand, but you sounded troubled when you said it." I sighed and looked into his worried auburn eyes that were a little dark around the edges, and sighed again.

"I'm sure it was all nothing. You shouldn't worry so much. Really. We're _newlyweds_. We're not supposed to worry." Edward's eyes instantly lit up at the word newlyweds, and he hugged me tighter, demanding the fact that I was his.

"I should probably get up. It looks like noon. I mean, really, you could at least _try_ not to be so right and perfect." I smiled up at him.

"I'm not perfect." He stated simply.

"That's where _you're _wrong. For once." With that, I slid out of his grip and made my bare feet make contact with the maple wood floor. I slid open the dark chest of drawers devoted to Edward's clothes and mine, and began to shift through my T-shirts and sweaters until I found a nicely fitted beige sweater with a white collar underneath and some regular denim jeans. When I finished changing in the bathroom, Edward took my arm and teasingly led me downstairs to breakfast. Once we (or I, since I was the only one who was actually eating) were seated, Edward dashed up to serve me cereal.

"I _do_ have legs, ya'know." Edward just smiled smugly as he sat a bowl of Cheerios across from me. "You don't have to make sure I'm pampered. I'm perfectly fine, thanks."

"You're not going to lift a finger." But that was all he said, despite my confused expression. So I just proved him wrong. All I could do. So I lifted my spoon.

"Ha."

"Very funny. Just watch it, or I'll have to hand feed you." Scolded Edward teasingly. I pouted into my cereal as I ate. Just then, Rosalie came into the room.

"You really don't know how lucky you are." She practically screeched, even though tears were welling up in her eyes as she spoke. "I met Emmett _**after**_ I was changed. You're so lucky. I just can't believe that you-."

"Rose." Scolded Edward. Though his tone was more than just that. It was like he was saying something _in between the lines_. It was like he was trying to keep something from me. Not the first time. I can't say I wasn't surprised, though.

"What?"

"Nothing, love. No need to worry." He reached over to kiss my cheek politely. Then, freakishly coincidental, Alice strolled in. Upon seeing me, she rushed over, human speed, and took my hands, her eyes in begging mode.

"Can I pleeeeaaaaassssseeeee plan it. Oh please, please, please, please, ple-."

"Alice!" Snapped Edward, the _exact_ same tone he had given Rosalie. Alice's eyes slowly lost their glimmer of excitement as she looked at Edwards's disapproving face. Then, she sheepishly shied out of the room.

"Edward. . .?" I growled. "_What_ is it that I am not supposed to know?" Edward looked at the table, then back up to me.

"I wanted you to figure out gradually over time. Not by having a bunch of nosy vampires barge in on you like this."

"Edward." I said, taking his hands. "It's ok. You can tell me. I can handle it. Honest. Just tell me. It's torture not knowing."

"Ok, just promise you won't freak out about it." I nodded, half agreeing, half urging him to continue. "Alright. Here it goes. Bella," he said, looking me in the eyes.

"We're going to be parents."


	3. That Girl'

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: Like I have said numerous times before, I do not own the Twilight series. That would be Stephenie Meyer. Now, on with the story.

I completely froze, right then and there. Had I heard him correctly? _Parents_!? Ugh. This just makes it all worse, doesn't it? I mean, I had really, _really_ not wanted to be_ that girl_. The one who runs off and gets married straight out of High School. But I was. I also didn't want to _that other girl_, the one who runs off and gets pregnant right off the bat. But I was. I was both.

"Bella?" Edward asked, concerned. I suddenly snapped back into reality. I hadn't realized that my mouth was hanging open until I closed it.

"W-what?"

"You know exactly what. I just want to make sure you're ok and everything. It scares me when you do that." Edward leaned forward, still holding my hands.

"I'm fine. It-it's just. . .parents? I can't believe it." My mouth started to hang open again. Edward opened his mouth to speak, but Alice, obviously over what had happened not even two minutes ago, came bounding back into the room, a fresh smile on her face.

"Trip-lets!" She sang. I felt my eyes go as wide as saucers. My mouth was now so wide open that you could have driven a bout through it, and I wouldn't have noticed. I slowly turned to Alice, then to Edward, who was looking down at the table sheepishly.

"What?" I managed to squeak dryly.

"Yeah, I know! Isn't it so cool? I mean, you can have more than one kid! Two girls and a boy! Oh, I can help you go shopping and decorate the rooms, oh, and I'll be an _aunt_! Isn't this **cool**?" I just stared at her some more. Her smiled drooped just a bit.

"Didn't you hear me? I know way more than that too. Like, how the boy's name is going to be-."

"Alice!" Edward and I yelled in unison. She jumped back.

"Don't tell us anything," I added. "We both want it to be a surprise. No more, ok?" Alice looked down and nodded. I turned back to Edward.

"So, what now?" I asked. He paused.

"Three are going to be a lot of work. We'll have to start getting a room ready for them right now."

"A boy and two girls can't share rooms." I reminded him. He nodded.

"But we don't have enough space for all of them. I don't really want to consider moving, but. . ."

"We can talk about it later." I said, ending that subject. He nodded and moved on.

"We'll have to buy cribs and furniture, at the very least." I sighed.

"I want to go out in public _before_ I start showing. I don't want people to stare at me because I have a boulder belly at age eighteen." I shuddered at the thought.

"Can. . . . can I take you shopping today, Bella?" asked Alice shyly, not wanting to get into more trouble by being over enthusiastic. I sighed.

"Sure, Alice." I said, knowing it would make her happy. Her entire face lit up at the very thought. She grabbed my wrist and started pulling me away from my unfinished cereal and out the door.

"Bye guys!" She called back through the house. "Be back by eleven this time! I promise!"

"Eleven a.m.?" I asked. Maybe I hadn't woken up as late as I had thought. But Alice just giggled.

"No, silly. Eleven _p.m._" She then continued to drag me to her own yellow Porsche. I sighed.

"_This,"_ I thought. _"Is going to be a really __**long **__day."_


	4. Keeping Promises

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: If you haven't figured out by now that I **DO NOT **own the Twilight series, then you have issues. Seriously. I mean, this is like, the forth chapter. Sheesh.

Alice was already working her mouth the second we hit the highway. She was just so excited about all this that I almost made me forget the fact that I was the one who was having a teenage-ish (I'm eighteen, so I'm just a little confused) pregnancy. Almost. Then it hit me. Or, it _seems _like something hit me. _Hard._ Because, I had just realized, that just like Rosalie, Alice was never able to have children. The only reason this hit me so hard is because I had never really thought about it that way before. I mean, Alice didn't really know anything about her past, but she knew that she came from a family. Like the one that she would never have. Alice just didn't weep and sigh over it as much as Rosalie did, so I had never really put too much thought into it. Although I'm sure she must have had that dream once upon a time. So I made a decision I just _knew_ I was going to regret. I was going to allow Alice to have as much fun as she wanted to with this little project. I wasn't going to stop her from this once-in-a-lifetime chance of hers. Even though she was exactly _in_ a lifetime anymore. But I put that thought aside for now. I was supposed to be having fun.

"Um, Alice," I said as I looked up. "I don't really think that there's a mall in Forks." Alice giggled again.

"I know that. That's why we're going to California. We're already two minutes away from the mall." She smiled, pleased with herself. I felt my mouth start to hang open- again. But then I remembered my promise to myself, and snapped it shut. Then, we were in the parking lot and Alice was already out of the car. I rolled my eyes, but got out and didn't complain, seeing as she was visibly shaking with excitement.

"Ok, first, your maternity clothes. Maybe, like, thirty per month? Then for the kids. How about we get them outfits until they're in first grade, and get the rest later? Then we can go and get-."

"Alice, I don't need a ton of things for me right now. I only want a few things for now." Alice's face drooped a little. Then, I thought if my promise. I'd have to compromise with her. "How about just fifteen per month, ok? I couldn't possibly wear all that in one month." Alice's smile returned a little and she nodded, happy to be able to spend more than she should on me.

"Alice, what do these numbers mean?" We had been in the maternity department for about two hours, and whenever I would see something I liked, I had to have either Alice or a sales clerk help me figure out what the numbers were.

"Oh, that?" called Alice as she ran over in vampire speed, still blind by excitement. "Um, yeah that should be your size. See, these three racks over here are for people in their second month, and even though you're only in your second week, you still have to look for clothes for_ all _the months. Speaking of which, I found a few things for you to try on." She pointed to large pile on top of one of the racks._ "Oh boy." _ I thought.

Seven hours later, we left that department with a total that might have been as much as Alice's car, but seeing as she wouldn't let me have the receipt and the fact that she had made sure I was busy when she was paying, I had no clue what the total was. All I knew was that we needed seven large bags to carry it all. I had thought that Alice was leading me out of the mall, until she turned into Gymboree, and immediately started to attack the first month rack.

"Alice, I only want up to their second month, ok? You've already spent enough on me today." Alice's only reply was handing me a pink pair of Mary-Janes and a pair of blue camouflage baby-boots.

"I think you should dress one girl in pink, the other in yellow and the boy in blue. They'll just look sooo cute that way." She handed me another pair of yellow Mary-Janes. I sighed. But, when I pictured it, I figured it would look cute, so I nodded in agreement.

"Would you like a basket for all that?" I jumped back, and into a clerk that was standing right behind me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" I said, at the same time Alice said, "Yes, a basket would be helpful." I turned to Alice, and saw the exact reason the clerk had come up to us. Her arms were _loaded_ with baby dresses and pants, coats, shirts, blankets, socks, and almost everything else. My eyes went wide as I took in it all, and the clerk turned to Alice and thought something over, then left and came back with _three _baskets.

"Oh, how great! One basket for each of them!" Cried Alice, as she began to put all blue, pink and yellow things into their own baskets. Then, since she had already chosen a wardrobe for their first month, she went back to get a few outfits for their first few weeks, as I moved onto the second month display. I had found only an outfit for each of them, but Alice was already finished with their first weeks and came over to where I was.

"Just look at what I found for the boy!" Cried Alice as she held up a baby blue (figures) shirt with matching pants, though what she obviously liked was the fact that the shirt had a train going across the bottom, with A, B, C as smoke. I had to admit, it did look cute. Her attention suddenly turned to the light pink spring dress I was holding.

"Adorable!" she took it in her hands and added it to her other collection. "Aren't you having fun!?"

Two hours later, we were pulling in the driveway at ten-forty-nine, with eleven shopping bags full of stuff. Edward greeted me enthusiastically at the door, and took about ten of the shopping bags, and Alice insisted on carrying thee last one. Then, with my feet as heavy as cement and my head feeling like it had been hit with a block of lead, I slumped upstairs to our room and fell face first onto the soft, welcoming bed, smiling to myself. I had kept my promise.


	5. Charlie

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: A panda walks into a restaurant and orders a sandwich. When he finishes, he gets up to leave. "Wait!" says the waited. "You haven't paid yet. You can't leave until you pay." With that, the panda shot him. Then, the host ran over and said: "You can't just shoot someone!" The panda got annoyed. "Oh yes I can, I'm a panda, look it up in the dictionary!" With that, the panda left. So the host looked up panda in the dictionary, and under the definition it said: A panda eats; shoots and leaves. After he looked that up, he looked up La Tua Cantante101, and saw that it was an author on fan fiction that had two people on it, one being the one writing this story, author two, who is sick of doing disclaimers! (NOW ON WITH THE STORY!)

I awoke, once again, to the sun coming in through the glass wall, and bouncing off Edward's skin, making him glow. He was looking down at me, smiling at a thought he had just had. Then, he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"We still have to name them." Then he drew back to smile at me. I smiled back. This was something I had been looking forward to. "I was thinking that they should start with the same letter, but not really sound too much alike. I think that when two girls have names like, Holly and Polly, it's weird. Besides, we have a boy too, and I don't want him having a girly name." I nodded in agreement.

"A lot of really nice names start with the letter 'C'. I think we could use that letter." I said, seeing as it was true. Edward pondered this, and then nodded in agreement.

"I think that will work. Then, maybe we could name the boy Charlie." I shook my head.

"No, my dad will hate that, and two, he. . .he'll want to keep in touch. . . .or not. . . .if we have kids. . ." My voice got quieter and quieter until it finally trailed off. "What about Charlie?" I managed to whisper. "He's going to be furious, but he'll want to keep in touch with his only grandkids anyway. . . but, won't he be a little shocked that they never grow up? I mean, you and I both know that we can't let them get physically older than us. We can't have them be teenagers, because they'll only look a few years younger than us. They'll have to be vampires when they're still little." I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes at the very thought. "I'll have to lose touch with my own father. But he's going to try to stay in touch anyway. . . and. . . . and I don't want to hurt him like this. . . what should we do Edward?" I looked up into his golden eyes, looking for guidance.

"We can't stay in touch with him. That's our only option. If he ever finds out about us being vampires, everything will just go downhill from there. You do realize that you're the only human in this world that knows about us?" I had never thought about it that way, but he was right. I was the only one. I knew that we'd have to figure out a way to cut off all contact with him. Edward seemed to sense that we should talk about this later, and immediately changed the subject.

"Let's just go have breakfast, ok?" I nodded, not wanting to speak much. He took me in his arms and zoomed down to the dining room, placing a bowl of Cheerios across from me just two seconds later. I didn't complain, but I didn't eat either. I just stared into my bowl. Then, Carlisle came in.

"Bella, Edward, I have important news for you two." He sat down across from us. "We're moving. It's really the only option. We can't stay here, one, because there isn't enough space, two, because I'm already supposed to be over thirty, and three, because of Charlie. He can't know a thing. I'm sorry Bella, but I already found a nice place up in Alaska, because there's not as much sun there either. We should be out of here in about a month. Start packing." With that, he left the room, the second before fresh tears came. I couldn't stand it. I had to leave behind loved ones so I could _have_ loved ones. I just didn't understand.

_(Note from author 2: The names of the kids are going to be announced next chapter. I already have names for the boy and one girl, but I need another girl name, starting with 'C'. Please put suggestions as a review, and I will pick the one I like best. Please hurry, because I can't update until I get those reviews!)_


	6. The Names

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: This is getting really annoying. Everybody knows that I don't own the Twilight series, so why do I have to put it up?

It was noon, and I still wasn't over the fact of what we had to do. Both things. Moving, I guess I could handle, but Charlie? No way. He was my dad, and I was his only child. But what about Renee'? This might be even harder on her. That thought just made me even sadder, making large tears roll down my cheeks. As if on cue, Edward walked in the living room, to where I sat sulking on the couch. He took a seat next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Bella," He began in a gentle whisper. "I'm so sorry. But the only option that includes us living together as a family is the one that excludes Charlie. Bella, if I have made you sad, then let me be a million times worse." He hugged me closer, making even the worst situation better.

"Edward, never think that this is your own fault. I never like seeing you sad and then blame yourself. I'll be ok. Really. Let's just start packing now. One month isn't a very long time." He nodded and, instead of letting go of me, felt he needed to carry me again. Once we were upstairs, Edward went to go find a few small cardboard boxes for our little things. While he was gone, I began to look over our dresser. There was my jewelry box that held my earrings and necklaces, but little else. Then there were a few books, maybe about eight, that sat in a neat row across the left side. Then there were a few pictures of our family, well, Edward's side, at least, and a small clock. I began to collect the books in a small stack on the bed. When I finished putting them there, I sat down on the bed and lay down, realizing how tired I really was. I decided to close my eyes and rest for a little bit, just until Edward came back. The second I closed my eyes, I slipped into unconsciousness, and the next thing I knew, Edward was sitting beside me, the contents of our dresser already packed.

"You were sleep talking again. You only said three words though, but they were probably the most meaningful out of all your sleep talking episodes." He brushed a small strand of hair that had found it's way to my face behind my ear. I sighed.

"And what would those little words be?" I asked. Edward smiled and stated simply.

"Cole, Charlotte and Claire." At first I didn't understand what he meant by that, but then I understood, and felt my face light up in understanding. Edward was simply beaming at the finding of these names. "I think they're perfect. Do you like them?" I didn't say anything; I just nodded, proud and happy with these names. Edward smiled back at me. But then, his face fell, remembering something that he should have said before he told me this. "About Charlie. . . .Alice is at his house. . .right now. . . .telling him. . . .that we. . . .were lost at sea on our honeymoon."

_(Note from author 2: Only one person posted a suggestion! But anyway, thanks to romance in the rain for the suggestion of Claire. Also, sorry about Charlie, but I had to get him out of the picture. Don't worry, they'll be more about it later)_


	7. The Final Goodbye

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: You know, how about I just not do these anymore, and just leave them blank to confuse people? Yeah, that should work.

I was shocked. How could I do that to him? My own father thought I was dead! I couldn't bear it. But this time, I didn't burst into tears. No. I fainted. The next thing I knew, I was surrounded by the entire Cullen household, lying on my back on the couch. I could faintly hear voices in the back of my head, getting louder and louder.

"Nice going, Ed." I heard Emmett say, but I didn't hear a reply, but I was also aware of Carlisle leaning over me and pondering to himself.

"She's waking up!" I heard Esme screech, and everyone hushed and watched me intently as I gradually opened my eyes and sat up. "Oh, Bella, we were worried! I'm so sorry, it must have come as quite a shock to you. We're so sorry." Cried Esme as she gave me a huge bear hug.

"Where's Alice?" I cried urgently as Esme pulled away. The Cullens all exchanged nervous glances, and Jasper opened his mouth to speak, but before he could say one word, Alice suddenly appeared at my side.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I should have told you first. Charlie was upset, but he's decided to do a service anyway. He really loves you, Bella." Her words came out in a huge rush, so fast it took me a minute to process it all. My mouth felt dry and hot, but I managed to choke out the question.

"When?" The only reason for me wanting to know this is because I really wanted to go, to get to see my father one last time.

"In about a week. You should be able to go." I relaxed a little bit, knowing that it was a possibility. "I'll have to get you a disguise, you know. You can't be there and lost at sea at the same time." I nodded, knowing that was coming.

"I-I just can't b-believe that we have to do t-t-this." I stuttered, barely able to control my words. But I wasn't about to cry. I had had enough of crying.

. . .

The week came and went. Soon, it was Monday, the day of my service, and Alice had taken care of everything. She had gotten me a blonde wig, a fake tattoo, a black leather miniskirt and vest, and even fake piercings. I knew that it was nothing someone would wear to a service, but when I put the outfit on, I didn't look a thing like myself, and that was the point. Edward even decided to come along, so he got an outfit a lot like mine, even a few fake tattoos. After we had changed, Edward led me to his car.

"Do you still want to do this?" He asked before we got in the car.

"I wouldn't miss it." I replied confidently, knowing that this was my only chance. Edward sighed and got in the drivers seat, while I sat next to him. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back for a few minutes, thinking things over. When I opened my eyes again, we were already pulling into the parking lot. As we walked inside, people stared at our unusual outfits. I gulped and reached for Edward's hand. We had to wait in a long line to sign the book and pay respects to Charlie, but it was well worth it. As we proceeded down the line, we passed tables covered in pictures of me at all different ages. There were some on my birthday, others at school or doing cute things when I was a baby. There were even a few of my favorite childhood toys and my diploma from High School. I couldn't believe what I had done to him, and it made the guilt sink in all over again. I felt fresh tears sprouting, but I didn't even care that they would ruin all the mascara Alice had put on my eyes in gobs. I had to turn away until we reached Charlie, who sat next to the signature book in an old fashioned red chair. His eyes had large bags under them, and he looked extremely troubled, but he put that aside as he greeted us. He stuck his hand out for Edward to shake, then turned to me.

"Did Bella know you two from High School?" He asked, sounding slightly worried that I would be friends with people like this. I didn't want to trouble him anymore than he already was, so I told him that we were just in one of her classes, which made him relax. I knew that this would be the last time I would get to see him, so I leaned down to give him a hug, not exactly one that a daughter would give, but a friendly one, none the less. He looked slightly startled, but I knew that he wouldn't even see the fake me ever again, so I didn't think about it much.

"Is her mother here?" Asked Edward, knowing that I would want to see her too. Charlie nodded.

"She's over there." He said, gesturing in her general direction.

"Thanks." Then we walked that way, and, sure enough, my mother was sitting on the old fashioned red couch in the hall, tears pouring down her face, while Phil did his best to comfort her. My first instinct was to rush over to her and tell her everything would be ok, but I figured that that would only make things less ok, coming from a freaky stranger. So I went to sit on the couch across from her, although she was crying so hard that she didn't even notice. I cleared my throat.

"We-we're very sorry about your daughter. She-she was in our class, so we were a little close." She nodded her thanks.

"Th-th-th-thank (sob) you. Sh-sh-she was my (sob) only (more sobs) child. (Hysterics)." I stared at what I had done. My mother had practically lost sanity in front of a stranger, because of something _I_ had done. I couldn't stand it, and I started to cry too. Edward, though, had obviously decided that I had had enough, and led me to the car in silence. Once we were in the car, he sat waiting until I had stopped crying to speak.

"Are you still glad you came?" His voice was soft and understanding. My throat still felt clogged up, though, so I only nodded. He silently kissed me on the cheek and started the car. Only two minutes later, we stepped out of the car and into the Cullen house. Once we passed through the door, I paused to stare out the window, which was covered in a wet pattern of rain.


	8. Alaska Or Bust

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer:

The rest of the month was filled with packing and moving preparations. It seemed as if the month just zoomed by, until it was down to our last week here, and everything was out of the house except for a bin of dry food (for me) and the inflatable air mattress that I was using, since the bed was already on the moving truck. Then, too soon, it was the last day, and Edward and I had traveled down to be in our meadow one last time. We didn't really do anything, just enjoyed each other's company as we strolled around the edge of it, hand-in-hand. Then, I realized just how much this meadow really meant to me.

"Edward," I began, taking a deep breath. "I want you to change me here, in the meadow. It holds so many memories." My voice trailed off as I took in my surroundings. Edward sighed and shook his head.

"Bella, you're expecting. Who knows what it could do to the kids if I changed you now?" I sighed, because I knew he was right.

"But, this _is_ the place I want to be changed. Even if we have to travel for a day or two, I don't care as long as it's _here_. It just has to be." I tried to look as pleading as I could, and I suppose it worked, because Edward said that if it had to be here, then it would be here, if it was that important to me. I smiled inwardly. Edward checked his watch suddenly.

"We only have another hour until we have to go. We should probably start heading home." He began to lead me out of the meadow and into the forest, where he gently lifted me onto his back and began to run. I, once again, was filled with the sensation of flying as he zipped through the pine and oak and all other sorts of trees. In no time at all, we were at his Volvo, and climbing in. As we exited from the forest, I took a last look for a long time at it all. This place was my home, and I loved it and (almost) everything in it. I would miss it dearly. But I had so much ahead of me, that I tried to consider that leaving this place was all for the best. Soon, we arrived at the Cullen house, where everybody was racing around trying to make sure that they didn't miss anything. Alice and Rosalie even had a checklist going, stopping every so often to mark something off, then continue running about. Although, once Alice saw me, she seemed to have to say something_ extremely_ important. She raced over to me and practically screeched it.

"I have a surprise for you!" She cried, then grabbed my wrist, almost pulling it out of its socket, and dragged me to the garage. Once we were inside, I was still clueless as to what was going on, seeing as the light was off.

"Um. . .Alice?" I said slowly. Then, Alice flipped the light switch on, and I almost screamed. There, instead of my old, trusty red truck, sat a brand-new, cranberry red BMW. "WHERE IS MY TRUCK!?" I yelled. Alice just sighed.

"It's sitting in the Black's driveway, don't worry. I mean, really, that thing wouldn't have even come close to fitting you, Edward and the kids. Besides, you needed something nicer anyway. It has a really smooth ride, and you can finally go over fifty miles per hour. I mean, what's not to love about it? It's even red, like your truck." Alice was oblivious to the fact that I was fuming. But I had to be polite. She wanted to do something that she thought I would like, and, last I checked, BMWs don't come cheap. So I swallowed my anger best I could and thanked her quickly before rushing back inside, using the excuse that there was too much to be done. Then, the next thing I knew, we were headed off, each of us in our own cars. Mine was a little confusing, seeing as I didn't really know how to work all the buttons yet, but I did figure out how to follow them to Alaska, and I even found myself liking things about it, like how the engine was only a slight hum, and the beige leather interior was really nice. After a little while, we took a pit stop, then continued on for hours on end, until we were all winding up a red brick drive, lined with pine trees that ended once it got to the house, a gorgeous beige-ish pink color, that was poured. Over the mosaic double front entry doors, was a large balcony that overlooked the entire drive, and probably a lot of the forest. The house was about twice the size of the Cullen's old house, and the drive was sort of like a circle, up until the front door. We all parked our cars in the jumbo garage, then hurried inside, where everything had already been set up, except for the few boxes of personal things that everyone would set up later. When you walked in, you faced a flight of stairs that wound up to the second floor, and on the right side was a hallway that you could go down to get to the kitchen that opened up to the living room, which had a window seat that overlooked the backyard and lots of the forest. The entire house had cherry wood floors and cream-colored walls, which actually looked quite pretty. Rosalie and Emmett ran off to find their room and what it looked like, while Jasper and Alice followed suit. Edward and I did the same, and it turned out to be on the third floor (yes, the third floor) that had French doors that opened up to a balcony on the side of the house. Down the hall were two spare rooms that had a Jack-And-Jill bathroom, which Edward and I decided would belong to the kids, with the Charlotte and Claire sharing one and Cole having his own. Suddenly, Alice barged in.

"We have to start decorating the nurseries!" She cried. I turned to Edward and he nodded. Time to _really_ start being parents.


	9. Month 2

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer:

(Before the story note from author2: You should know that until the triplets are born, each chapter is going to equal two months, because the real action starts after they're born. I'll make sure to tell you when she enters each month, but I had to tell you this so you wouldn't get confused. Thanks for your support on my story, but I would really like some more reviews please.)

The next day, we were at Home Depot, getting wallpaper for the rooms. After that, which took about an hour, we were off to get cribs, changing tables, and other things in that category. We finally decided on white cribs (all of them) with each baby's color as bedding. We had decided that Claire would be yellow, and Charlotte would be pink and their wallpaper would be lavender, just to keep the color even. The girls bedding both had little butterflies and bumble bees with little smiley faces flying across the sheets and baby bumper, each leaving behind little trails with those little broken lines. Their changing table was also white, with a lavender changing pad and shelves underneath, to put books and blankets on. Cole's sheets were also a soft baby blue, and instead of butterflies and bees, he had airplanes and cars, leaving three little puffs of smoke behind them. His wallpaper was a light green, not lime, but just light enough that it was considered baby like. His changing table was also white with the same type of shelves, except it had the same shade of green as his wallpaper for his changing pad. Each room had one white rocking chair in the corner, and each had an automatic baby swing in his or her color. There was a built in closet in each room, so we didn't have to worry about getting wardrobes for them, though we did get them some books and toys, like a little xylophone and a plastic dollhouse. (The dollhouse was of course for the girls) Cole also got a few plastic cars for his room, so in the end, the rooms looked really nice. The walls each had a white wood border going through the middle, so on the top it was solid, but on the bottom half there were white stripes going through vertically. In the middle of the girl's room was a circular rug in different shades of lavender, while Cole's was the same, except in his green. Alice, I think, was the most pleased with our little project, even though everyone pitched in. Personally, I had really started to like the thought of having kids.

. . .

The Second Month, March

. . .

We still had to finish getting everything unpacked, so Alice, Rosalie and I decided to set up the baby's clothes in their closets. The closets were each walk in, and had a clothing rod on either side, and a small shoe rack in the back of the little rectangle. All of Claire's clothes went on the left side of the closet and all her shoes on the left side of the shoe rack, while Charlotte had the right side and Cole had his all to himself. Every time we would put away a cute outfit, Rosalie would sigh to herself. I think I even felt sort of bad for her. She had longed for children for so long now, and now I come along, a human, who _can_ have children; and does. I guess it just really made her sad, knowing this fact. But it did seem to make her feel better, just knowing that she was a part of this. I think it made me happy too.

That night, everything was unpacked and ready. Edward had taken care of our room, while Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme did the same with theirs. After I changed into my pajamas, I crawled into bed next to Edward and just stated to think about my situation. Then a new thought dawned on me.

"Edward?"

"Mm-hmm?"

"Aren't I supposed to go to some sort of doctor for check ups? Just to make sure their healthy?"

"Yes, love. But you have to remember; their daddy is a vampire. We don't want them finding out something they shouldn't." I nodded, knowing he was right, but also I knew that with triplets, too many things could go wrong, and we wouldn't know it.

"But we have to know that they're healthy. What about Carlisle? Couldn't he do it?" Edward nodded.

"We'll have to ask him, but I think that could work. Just go to sleep now, love. It's late." I nodded, then laid my head down on my pillow. I wondered when I would stop thinking I was really acting like a parent and actually start.


	10. Month 3&4

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer:

. . .

The Third Month, April

. . .

Alaska has been really nice, but it hardly ever rains here. No, it snows. So, when it's the middle of April and snow is _still_ on the ground, it gets _really_ annoying. But, the sun isn't always up, so that means the Cullens can go outside safely. Me? Personally, I think it's too cold to go outside. But for the rest of the family, they'd have to go all the way to Pluto for something to be too cold for them. So I just like to sit in the window-seat with a cup of coco and a book while I watch Emmett peg everybody with snowballs. It's quite entertaining, actually.

As for our neighborhood, our closet neighbors are two minutes away. They also have a house in the forest, but it isn't even close to how big ours is. But they were nice to us, even when we declined the invitation to their backyard party.

Right now, I'm watching everyone run from Emmett in the backyard. He was also doing something weird in the snow though. It looked like he was making a giant bunny, or something. I was still trying to figure this out when Alice came up behind me.

"Hey Bella!" I almost screamed. I thought she had been outside! "Oops. Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. But, anyway, most people, when they're going to have kids normally have a baby shower, or something. So, I was wondering. . ." She stopped, waiting for my answer.

"Alice, our closet neighbor is two minutes away by car. Besides, they hardly know us anyway. Don't you think it would be a little weird?" Alice nodded.

"Anyway, I already got the Chinese food and muffins." She gestured to the kitchen.

"Alice!"

"No, no, it's not for that. It's for the cravings you're going to have next week." I groaned and leaned my head back. _Oh boy._

. . .

The Fourth Month, May

. . .

Alice was right; I did end up having cravings. But, lucky for me, Alice was always prepared for them. Sometimes it was iced tea, watermelon, peanut butter, a taco shell, anything! But she always knew, so that was good. Carlisle agreed to do a monthly check up for me at the hospital, and he assured me that they were all good and healthy. Although, I would always want to double check, seeing as I didn't understand the whole morning sickness thing. I knew I didn't have a fever or anything, so why was I sick? Carlisle assured me it was normal, but that only made things worse. So I was _supposed_ to throw up every morning!? Ugh. I guess, since I was an only child, I wasn't really familiar with this whole pregnancy stuff. But, lucky for me, all the other females in the house were, so I got really lucky. Alice also says that I should try hard to control my feelings, because I have mood swings coming up, so I can use all the practice I can get. Honestly, I can't wait until the kids are born, because this mom stuff is hard.


	11. Month 5&6

-BPOV –

-BPOV –

Disclaimer:

. . .

The Fifth Month, June

. . .

The next morning, Edward was not in bed when I woke up. He was standing by the door, though. He was obviously anxious about something. I just stayed at my regular pace, although he whooshed downstairs with me the second I was done. He placed me at the table and gave me cereal, just like always, but I hadn't even taken ten bites when I heard Rosalie scream. Edward had probably been waiting for this, because he grabbed me and dashed into the living room, where everyone had ran to gather in. We all crowded around Emmett, trying to get a better view. Rosalie was the closest, though, and was the only one, other than Emmett, who knew what was going on.

"It's just not fair," She was screaming, tears running down her face. "She looks like she's only six! She can't just _die_! Not this way! No, no, no, no, no, NO!" She broke off in sobs, covering her face with her hands. Carlisle, hearing the word die, pushed to the front of our little crowd. His face cleared of his confusion and into thought as he saw what Emmett cradled gently in his arms. He murmured a few unintelligible things to himself, and then gestured for Emmett to lie whatever it was on the couch. That's when we all saw it. It, in fact, was a little girl, who, like Rosalie had said, looked only about six. She had a light sprinkle of freckles around her nose and cheeks, with long, chestnut hair, that curled slightly in ringlets and the ends. She looked almost angelic, but she was beat up horribly. Her face had a long scratch going from her forehead to her cheek on her right side, and had millions of surface scratches, probably from low twigs or sticks and bushes, on her legs, while she had two bruises on one arm and on her left knee. Her palms were also scratched and sore from tripping over sticks, most likely. Her knee length purple jumper had a large hole torn from the bottom, not to mention all the dirt and grass stains. She wasn't wearing any shoes, probably lost them, and her feet were just as bad as the rest of her. She was thin, and looked so delicate, like she was about to break. But the worst part was, even worse than the fact that she was so bruised and beat up, was the fact that her eyes were closed.

Carlisle looked over her, obviously trying to decide something. He finally spoke up. "She can be saved. But it might be hard to get her healed all over. Bella, I must ask you to leave the room. Well, actually, it would be best if both you and Edward went to your room and locked the door. You see, the only way she can be saved-."

"Is if you bite her." Finished Rosalie, her expression forlorn. She didn't look like she was about to start crying, but she obviously didn't want someone so young to become a vampire, even if it meant saving their life. Carlisle nodded, and Edward and I went back upstairs and into our room, where Edward locked and even barricaded with our dresser.

"Just to be safe." He said, his face nowhere near joking. He came over to sit next to me on the bed, and wrapped his arms around me. Both of us were silent as we listened to what was happening three floors below us.

"Stay back, everyone. She might be a little wild, at first, so be ready. All of you were like that at first, so I _do_ know what I am doing. Oh, and Jasper, by the way, try and make her calm or sleepy or something. Just do whatever you can, that goes for everyone." Carlisle's voice was that of a general, barking orders, yet he was just slightly gentler. Then, everything went silent. It seemed like even the birds had hushed themselves, just waiting. Then, we heard it. A low, tiny hiss, out of pain, came from the girl. But that was it. She didn't even try to get me. Edward hugged me closer, making me realize that I had gone tense.

"Thank you, Jasper." I heard Carlisle breath. I let a huge whoosh of air escape me as I relaxed. I wasn't going to die today.

. . .

The Sixth Month, July

. . .

The girl, who's name turned out to be Sydney, had to stay locked up in her room most of the time, or, at least until she could stand the smell of me, for safety. But that didn't stop Rosalie from being her 'mother', as she was declared. Rosalie would hunt for her, and spend at least two hours visiting her everyday, often reading to her, or teaching her math, science, or just how to be a vampire. She simply loved her. I didn't get to see Sydney much, but I saw her enough to know that she was just like a normal six year old, when she wasn't hungry. She was carefree, innocent, and playful. She was interested in doing six-year-old things, like coloring, or playing with dolls. She didn't seem dangerous at all, at least to me, and obviously not to Rosalie, who got her new furniture, clothes, toys, and things like that. Sydney had made Rosalie complete. Of course, Emmett was involved too, seeing as he was the 'father', but not as much as Rosalie, who loved her to pieces. Rosalie was the one who calmed her when she had small fits. Rosalie was the one who would comfort her when she got scared. Rosalie was also the one who figured out where she had come from.

It was sort of late one Thursday, and Rosalie had just tucked Sydney in, seeing as she was a new vampire, and very young at that, and did get tired, although she didn't have to sleep as long as the average human, only about five hours. But anyway, Rosalie had just put her to bed, when she called us all down to the sitting room. Once we were all gathered there, she made sure Sydney was asleep before starting.

"Ok, so I was reading Sydney her bedtime story, you know how she likes those, when I realized something about her. She didn't like any of the stories where there is an evil stepmother or father. I supposed that she just didn't like mean things like that, but I did find it weird that she didn't even like Cinderella." Rosalie paused to clear her throat, and then continued.

"So, after I finished the book, I asked her about this. She was very quiet at first, but she became less shy, realizing that she could trust me. But, what she told me, I just didn't want to believe, it was just so horrible." She paused again to clear her expression, realizing that her face had a look of horror written across it. "This is what she told me; her birth mother had died when she was only four months old, so her father had been left to care for her. As she got older, he got worse. She was already doing her own laundry when she was three! Her father would always leave her alone, once for almost two days, then come back with a new strange woman each time, who would always hit her, then laugh as she cowered. She remembered that her father's breath often smelled funny, and that he would sometimes act fiercely when he got home, going on about nothing." Rosalie paused to wipe fresh tears from her eyes, not being able to believe that this little being that she loved so much, had been through all of this. She spoke again, this time her words more muffled through her tears. "So, she decided to run away, following the small road that cuts through this very forest. Her father didn't notice the fact that she was missing until about an hour after he came home; only realizing it when he noticed that dinner wasn't waiting for him on the table. So he got in his t-truck and sped along the road, t-t-t-trying to follow her. So, hear she is, this little, innocent girl walking on the edge of the road, and suddenly, from out of nowhere, his truck comes barreling down the empty road, chasing after her. S-she tried to run, but didn't get far until he was about to run h-her over, forcing her off the road and into the woods, on the other side of the ditch, between the trees, the road, and the little knee length fence between the two. So she dived off the road and into the trees, and. . ." She trailed off, wiping away tears that had started to travel down her face. "Started to run through the forest, trying to get as far away from her father as she could. She must have fainted somewhere, because Emmett found her a little bit away from our house, and that's how we got here." She was barely able to finish before allowing tears to pour down her face, with Emmett next to her, attempting comfort. I could only stand and stare. This little girl was only six, and she had been through more than the average human adult had ever been through. It almost made me forget the fact that she was now a vampire. I shuddered and held my stomach, trying to keep my babies as safe as I could.

_(Another note from author two: Hey, yeah I know I do a lot of these, but it's because I have to. About Sydney; I know that people do a lot of these, but it's to give me something more to write about during the months, seeing as a lot of the action comes in later, as in after the kids are born. Tell me if you like her please.)_


	12. Month 7&8

-BPOV, No duh-

-BPOV, No duh-

Disclaimer: A piece of cheddar cheese I found under my bed this morning :-P

. . .

The Seventh Month, August

. . .

The snow had left the ground about three months ago, but I was still freezing my butt off whenever I went outside. What was really annoying, was when one of the triplets would get excited when I went outside and start kicking my gut, liking the fresh air, while another would get excited when I went _inside_, liking the warmth. So, to sum it up, my gut was almost always aching, except for those times when they decided to be still. Edward has been feeling quite happy and excited lately, smiling and laughing more. He's even working on a new lullaby, just for them. I can tell they like it, because whenever he plays, they get excited and pound on my gut. Then again, that can be good or bad. Either way, my gut still aches, so bleh. I think I'm in the mood for key lime pie dipped in vegetable soup right about now. . .

I strolled into the kitchen, knowing Alice had already gotten what we needed for my current craving. But, as I passed the threshold between the hallway and the kitchen-slash-living room, there sat, on the couch, the last thing I would have expected to find sitting there._ Sydney_. All alone. No one right next to her, making sure she didn't cause trouble. Just her, sitting back on the couch so that her thin legs didn't touch the floor, swinging them merrily. I was instantly alert, even though her eyes didn't even have the slightest tinge of blackish-red in them. Her chestnut head swerved in my direction, probably smelling me before seeing me, and turned a tad bit stiff, but still relaxed, as she was before.

"Hello, Auntie Bella." She said, lifting her delicate arm to wave at me. I smiled stiffly, then raised my arm ever so slightly to barely wave back. Her attention turned back to where she was watching 'Spongebob Squarepants' on the T.V., but I could feel her watching me out of the corner of her eye. Yes, I know what your thinking, 'How in the world did she get out of her room'? Let me tell you, that thought had occurred to me the second I saw her sitting there, but I didn't dare ask, in case of somehow upsetting her. So, I walked as casually as possible to the fridge and pulled out the key lime pie and leftover vegetable soup. I was still aware of her watching me, even as I turned around to heat the soup. I could still feel her eyes on me as I sat down at the table to take my first bite of pie. What I didn't know really bugged me: one, for how long was she going to be out here, two, where were the rest of the Cullens, and three, did she want me for lunch or not? That last question made me shudder, even though the soup was quite hot. I ate without really tasting it, even though it satisfied my craving. As I got up to put my dishes in the dishwasher, Sydney finally spoke up.

"What kind of shampoo do you use?" Her question would have been perfectly innocent for a normal six year old, put Sydney was a vampire, so her question made my blood run suddenly cold. Hehe, vampire humor. Sooo not funny.

"W-why do you ask, sw-sweetie?" I could feel my voice growing weak. Sydney paused, swinging her feet, before answering me.

"You just smell different from everybody else here. I don't know why you don't smell like them, 'cause you live with them. But you smell really sweet, and the rest of them smell cold. Do they use a different shampoo?" Her question was slightly amusing, yet scary, because she thought I smelled _good_, and, if you hadn't already noticed, that is _not _a good thing. My mouth was open, because I meant to speak, but I couldn't find the right words. I simply made this weird sound, which sounded kind of like a retarded duck. No joke. Sydney was now looking up at me with her large golden eyes staring at me in awe, expecting an answer. When she didn't get one, she hurried to speak.

"I-I mean, they don't smell bad, an-and neither do you, and, um, it's not a bad thing, but I was just wondering why, 'cause y-you smell different from mommy, and I thought 'evy-body sm-sm-smelled the same here, 'an I just think it's kind of funny, not like ha ha funny, but weird funny." She was fidgeting awkwardly now, standing up from her spot on the couch. I couldn't help but feel a bit sorry for her. She didn't know, and I certainly wasn't making it any easier on her. I wanted to comfort her, but I feared that the slightest brush of the fingertips might set her off, so I remained where I stood. Sydney took I step toward me. "Can I smell your hair?" She asked, ever so innocently. I made the retarded duck sound again, not knowing what else to say. What could I say? I certainly didn't want to let her touch me, but she was just so small and innocent, that I wasn't sure on how to tell her no. But, lucky for me, I didn't have to, because, at that very second, Edward came bursting through the front door and into the room, followed by the rest of the Cullens. The next thing I knew, Rosalie and Emmett were restraining her, all the while being gentle and parent like. Edward had put himself between Sydney and me, along with Alice and Jasper, who was sending her all sorts of calming and peaceful vibes, and Carlisle and Esme were ready to pounce. My eyes were wild, not knowing any more on what was going on here than the retarded duck stuck in my throat, and it was killing me. Edward was alert, his eyes on Sydney, who was also looking scared and bewildered. Alice was the most startling of all, though. She looked vicious, like a vampire. I had never seen the delicate, perky little vampire look like such a, well, vampire. Her teeth were bared, and she was in a slight crouch, ready to pounce at any moment. It shocked me, but this was who she was, and, in a way, it shouldn't have surprised me.

I snapped out my current thoughts and into new ones. Where had everyone been? Why were they suddenly protecting me from a six year old? How did they know that this exact moment was the one where I would be in danger? Then, I saw it. Sydney was struggling against her parents, her eyes crimson, her face wild and barbaric. She was trying to get to me. _Me_! All looks of six-year-old innocence had fled from her, and she looked slightly like something dangerous. No duh, she was. Well, sort of, but that wasn't exactly the point right now, was it? What _did_ matter was the fact that she had suddenly become a threat. Rosalie and Emmett were succeeding in holding her back, and were trying to get her back to her room. Edward was also ready to fight, but as his gaze rested on me, his expression became gentler, and he picked me up as easy as ever, and dashed upstairs to our room, the safest place for me at this moment.

"Edward, what is going on? She wasn't about to hurt me." I said, quite bewildered, after we were settled safely in our room. Edward stared at me quizzically.

"Yes, love, not that very second. But if we had been just another minute late, you wouldn't be here." He reached over to put a hand on my cheek. "I know how innocent she seems, but you remember when I first met you. I had just hunted, but I still couldn't resist but want you, erm, your blood, I guess. If she had smelled your hair, it would be too much for her, and she would lose control." He was uncomfortable saying that he had wanted my blood. I suppose I didn't blame him. He shook it off and continued. "What I'm trying to say here, Bella, is that she _is a vampire_. A new one, at that. She's dangerous. I have no idea how she got out of her room, one, because we were all out hunting. More humans in the house means more stress on them to not hurt you, and two, because she is purposefully not thinking about it. But I assure you; we're going to take more precautions." I nodded, wishing for better circumstances. Poor little vampire kid.

. . .

The Eighth Month, September

. . .

"Bella, love, news." Edward walked over, human speed, to were I sat wrapped up in my book in an armchair. I groaned, sick of news. He chuckled and sat down on the couch across from me, his expression now serious. "Do you remember when I left for awhile when you first moved here?"

"I try not to." I murmured, making him sigh.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, anyway, I had gone here, to Alaska, to stay with another coven of vampires, the other good ones." I raised my eyebrows, not sure where he was going with this. " Well, anyway, I was hoping you remembered them, because, well, one will be staying with us for a little while. You know, to help with the kids?" His teeth gritted as he the last two sentences, and I could tell that he was not in the least bit thrilled about this.

"Okay. . ." I began slowly. "Who? I mean, which one?" He closed his eyes, this obviously being his least favorite fact of the ordeal.

"Tanya." He opened his eyes to see my shocked reaction. Yes, I remembered _Tanya_. The beautiful blond who had been in love with Edward, even before he met me. The one, who, even though she was also a 'vegetarian', I considered bad. Because she wanted my Edward._ My Edward! _I felt the anger bubble up inside of me, ready to burst at any given moment. A _true_ monster was to be in our midst. And we were to welcome it! In my mind, I was working through a million different responses, some sassy, some rejecting her kindly. I decided on what I found was the best one.

"Oh," I said, standing up from my chair, taking my book with me. "That sounds good."


	13. Month 9: First Encounter

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: 'I can stick two fingers in my belly-button!' (FredFredBurger, The Grim Adventures Of Billy And Mandy)

. . .

The Ninth Month, October, Halloween, 5:47 p.m.

. . .

Tanya was to arrive _after_ they were born, which would be very soon, so I was feeling sort of tense. But, it melted slightly once Edward told me that I had gotten pregnant at the _end_ of February, so February didn't exactly count, and at the same time, it did. Yeah, I know it's kind of crazy, but it works. Or, so I thought.

It was Halloween, or, technically, Halloween day, seeing as people couldn't force candy from their neighbors quite yet. Anyway, Emmett was really getting a kick out of this holiday.

"Hey, Rose," He called through the house. "Have you seen my plastic vampire fangs?" Yes, that's right, vampire fangs. He was going to be a Hollywood version of a vampire, while Sydney had decided on Little Red Riding Hood. So, together, it looked as if Emmett had kicked the wolf to the curb, and now he, the vampire, looked like he was the one stalking a girl in a cape. But it was cute and funny, so I guess they both won in the end.

"They were on the table, go look. I had washed them off so that they tasted a little less like a tire. Do you see them?" Came the reply.

"Yeah." Seconds later, Emmett waltzed in, quite smug, with plastic fangs that looked like they had been bleached. Emmett had really gotten into this; he had even slicked his hair back and put on a cape, along with black dress pants and that weird shirt thing the movie vampires are always wearing. The only thing he didn't at least slightly alter was his skin tone; he had no need to make himself paler. Sydney skipped in behind him, and I saw that she had a costume that was just as complete as his. She wore a plaid, black skirt that stopped just above her knees, with white knee socks and black Mary-Janes. Her top was just a plain red sweater/t-shirt, but it fit the character. Rosalie had taken the time to do her hair in adorable pigtails that hung low over her shoulders. Then, she of course had the red hooded cape and basket, except they had left it empty for candy collection.

"Ready to go, kid?" Asked Emmett teasingly. Sydney giggled.

"Yes, daddy." She held up her basket. "Where's mommy?"

"She's coming." Emmett turned toward the stairs. "Rose, come on, we're not getting any younger down here." He shouted. Edward laughed at Emmett's little vampire joke. Rosalie appeared at the top of the staircase, in costume, but not nearly as elaborate as the other two. She was also a Hollywood version vampire, but she had just put on a black dress, plastic fangs and a black wig, streaked with white in places.

"I'm here, I'm here." She said as she shuffled down the steps in her black high heels, the dress swishing slightly. Sydney had begun to jump up and down in her excitement.

"Come on, come on!" She exclaimed, barely able to control her excitement. Rosalie and Emmett both laughed as she grabbed both of their hands and attempted to drag them out the door.

"Wait!" We heard Alice cry, only a second before we saw her. Sydney let out a little 'What now?' moan, and turned to face Alice, who was also in costume, a hippie, actually, with Jasper in tow, who was the only one without a costume in their little group. "We're coming too." She informed them, and, with that said, they all flew out the door, courtesy of Sydney. I sighed and turned to face Edward.

"Carlisle and Esme went to have dinner, so it's just you and me right now." He informed me, then handed me my book with a smile and went to go start my dinner. I sighed and sat down on the couch and opened up my book.

I was halfway through the fourth chapter, when it felt as if I had peed myself. I looked down. No, I hadn't, but I was wet. But I wasn't even supposed to be due until next month!

"Um, Edward?" I called warily.

"Mm-hm?"

"I'm, uh, _leaking_." I hoped he caught my drift. He did. Gee, I don't know what told me, his eyes practically popping right out of their sockets, or the fact that the next second, we were speeding down the road toward the hospital. He was trying to stay calm, that's so like him, but underneath his calm expression, he was extremely tense. I leaned back in my seat, taking deep breaths.

'_In, out, in, out, in, out. . .'_ I gazed back up at Edward, only to realize that we had arrived and he was opening my door, lifting me out. I don't exactly remember what happened next, but I do remember a doctor asking me whether or not I wanted them removed by surgery, seeing that if I didn't, it could be very risky, seeing as we were dealing with triplets here. I decided on surgery, C-section, it's called, and I was soon being wheeled into a room that was not a hospital room, but one of those surgery rooms, with different tools here and there. I was placed on one of those hospital beds on wheels, and I was making the switch, I saw Edward standing right next to me.

"Edward," I said in a harsh whisper. "You can't be in here. There's too much blood in here." I was seriously worried. All the blood would be too much for him.

"No way," He whispered back. "I'm not missing this." I leaned back. There was no changing his mind on this, I could tell. There were about five doctors in there, all the whole doctor get-up, complete those little masks to keep germs from falling out of their mouth and onto the patient. From my angle, I couldn't very well see what they were doing; then again, I had no intention of seeing the inside of my stomach. A nurse must have noticed that, so she put this little wall thing on my chest, so, if I looked up, I could see the doctor. He then held up the oldest, a girl.

"That's Charlotte." Said Edward, leaning down so that his face was next to my ear. Charlotte had beautiful red hair; it looked just like Edward's. It was like peach fuzz, there was a lot of it. I wasn't done admiring her when the doctor set her down in her hospital bassinet and got back to work. About five minutes later, he held up Cole, who had dark brown hair. I couldn't see much more of him, either, because the doctor (Let's just call him Dr. Bob for now) set him down in his bassinet. Then, it was only about another two minutes when Dr. Bob showed us Claire. She had light, thin brown hair, with more red in it than Cole's did. She was the smallest out of all of them, that anybody could tell, but she was my baby, as were all of them, and I hadn't even been officially introduced to them, and I already loved them all.

They all had to be washed off before I could see them, so I was transported to my official hospital room for the next day or two. Once I was settled in bed, I fell asleep. I couldn't believe how tired I was! I awoke about an hour later. Edward was sitting on the couch, feeding Claire her formula. The other two were sound asleep. I also noticed that each baby was wrapped in a fluffy blanket of their color that had their name in the corner, and little hats in their color. I instantly thought of Alice.

Edward, noticing I was awake, slowly and gently got up and handed Claire to me. She was so delicate! Her hands were clenched up in little baby fists, like all young babies do, and her eyes were closed, like all newborn babies. She squirmed when I first took her, but found a comfortable spot in my arms and relaxed, allowing me to feed her her formula. She finished quickly, and I burped her, finding a pink burp-cloth in the diaper bag. She settled back down, snuggling into me. She squirmed a bit, and then opened her eyes for only about two seconds to see the world around her. Her eyes were a gorgeous shade of unmistakable light blue, bright and as clear as the sky. I think I gasped a little at them. She shut them tight again and fell asleep. We stayed like that for about ten minutes, and then Cole started to stir. Edward then lifted Claire ever so softly from me, and put her into her bassinet, then took Cole and gave him to me without making a single sound.

Cole was quite different from Claire. Only a minute after Edward had given him to me, he fell asleep again. I suppose he just wanted his mommy to comfort him. I smiled inwardly. He stayed in my arms until I fell asleep. Charlotte was really the only one who didn't stir, at least then. All of them woke up in the night, of course, but Charlotte slept the longest. Edward was there the entire time, feeding them and changing their diaper. He even snuck back in the window once the hospital staff kicked him out. I desperately wished that everybody else could come and see them, but I knew that Carlisle was the only other one who could stand all the smells of the hospital, and I knew it just wasn't safe for them here. But I'd be home soon enough, and that was good enough for me.

. . .

The Birth Certificates

. . .

Charlotte Jennifer Cullen

Time: 6:24 p.m.

Date: October 31st, 2008

Weight: 7lbs, 3oz

Parents: Isabella Marie Swan Cullen & Edward Anthony Cullen

Cole William Cullen

Time: 6:29 p.m.

Date: October 31st, 2008

Weight: 7lbs, 6oz

Parents: Isabella Marie Swan Cullen & Edward Anthony Cullen

Claire Rose Cullen

Time: 6:31 p.m.

Date: October 31st, 2008

Weight: 6lbs, 5oz

Parents: Isabella Marie Swan Cullen & Edward Anthony Cullen


	14. The Beast, Formally Known As Tanya

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: Dr. Bob

Two days later, the triplets were strapped in the car seats that Edward had ran home to get, each baby in their own color, of course, and we were headed home, going human speed, because of our important cargo. All of them fell asleep at some point, and Edward and I brought them in quietly in their little baby carriers that we stowed in the back. We succeeded in bringing them in without them waking up, and slowly made our way upstairs to their rooms, where we put them each in their own cribs. We had just gotten downstairs and had finished answering everyone's questions, when the doorbell rang many times furiously.

Alice bounced up to answer it, and a few seconds later, in came a tall, blonde vampire, towing a hot pink rolling suitcase behind her.

"Hello, Tanya." Carlisle was the first to greet her, although her only reply was a snobbish jerk of her head in his general direction. Her gaze rested on Edward, who sat next to me on the couch. Our closeness must have bothered her, because she sneered at me, though she still gawked at Edward.

"Where do I put my stuff?" I was more of a demand than a question, directed at Alice, who hurried to show her to the guest room. They both soon returned, yet Tanya remained standing in the middle of the floor.

"So. . .?" She demanded. When she got no answer, she made the impression that she thought we were dumb, or, well, that I was. "The _kids_?" She said, in a _no duh _tone.

"They're sleeping." Replied Edward coldly. Tanya blushed at him, oblivious to the fact that he had no interest at even being friends with her.

"Not anymore." She stated simply. We didn't hear anything, but then I heard crying coming from upstairs, and huffed angrily to the third floor, mentally cursing Tanya all the way.

It was coming from the girl's room, so I stepped inside and saw little pink pajama footies kicking the air, and walked over to Charlottes crib, amazed that Claire hadn't been woken up.

"Did that mean noisy lady wake you up?" I asked her in a voice of which one talks to babies, knowing that it had been Tanya's violent doorbell ringing and loud voice that had woken up my little angel. I pulled back the bubble gum pink mosquito netting that hung by a hook by the ceiling that looked like a curtain, seeing as that's what I got it for, and lifted her up, letting her rest her head on my shoulder as I brought her downstairs, where the rest of the family (and that beast Tanya) awaited my arrival.

Alice jumped up to get a better look, Rosalie was excited, though acting mature about it and staying in her seat, Esme leapt up to join Alice, Emmett and Jasper were both acting like men, but still excited, all the same, Edward beamed, but Tanya scowled. What was with this lady? I passed fully awake Charlotte to Alice, seeing as she was begging me to hold her, and Charlotte squirmed a little at this new face, her golden-brown eyes wide open, staring at Alice.

"She's sooooo cute!" She exclaimed, though Charlotte was starting to look around uneasily. She squirmed as Alice cuddled her, and then handed her back to me. Charlotte cooed a musical gurgle as I held her in front of my face, reaching for my hair. Tanya looked disgusted. I shot her a glare, not caring if I hardly knew her. But she was already looking away, making lamb eyes at Edward, who was watching me with Charlotte. Tanya must have noticed how interested he was with Charlotte, a.k.a., looking at her. She looked jealous. Good.

"Let me hold her." Barked Tanya, as she reached out to grab Charlotte from me. Not good. In one swift motion, she had snatched Charlotte roughly from me, and was cradling her, trying to not make her cry. Edward's mouth was a grim line, but he said nothing. Tanya was now bouncing Charlotte up and down, trying to play and look like a baby person, for Edward, I'm sure, but was treating Charlotte like some sort of rag doll!

"Stop!" I screamed. "Your going to give her shaken baby syndrome!" Tanya rolled her eyes, and I took Charlotte away from her, not planning to give her back anytime soon.


	15. Spagetti

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: The Little Plastic Thing On The End Of A Shoe!

-Later That Night, Around 7p.m.-

We had just gotten the triplets to bed, but we decided to let Sydney out to meet Tanya anyway. Tanya still scowled at her, but not as much as she did to my own children, and she never scowled and Sydney while Rosalie was looking, so that was very good. After Sydney had been introduced, my stomach growled, and I got up to get some dinner, only to be stopped by a giggling Sydney; she wanted to make me my dinner. Her pigtails were bouncing and her eyes were dancing, so I had to agree. So, with Alice in tow, they went into the kitchen, where we heard the banging of pots, and the slam of drawers being closed. In about ten minutes, Sydney came into the room in which we all sat, her face bright and proud of herself, a bowl of pasta with tomato sauce and a meatball in her hands. I was impressed; it looked really good. I could only smile. But then, Sydney's hands began to wobble a little from the weight of the heavy glass bowl. She staggered a little bit, but before she could regain her balance, the bowl had slipped out of her hands . . . and onto Tanya's blouse and skirt. She stood up, noodles tumbling onto the floor. Her scream erupted through the entire house, making me hope she didn't wake up the kids this time, yet, at the same time, making me want to cover my ears.

"You insolent _brat_!" She shrieked, her index finger pointed at quivering little Sydney. Tanya grabbed a pile of tomato sauce off her shoulder at tossed it to the ground. "Look at what you've done! This stuff doesn't come out! Didn't you mother teach you how to not be stupid? This is all your fault, and this blouse was new, and these designer skirts do _not_ come cheap, you know." Her foot was tapping and her hands were on her hips, but was still screaming at Sydney.

"I-I'm sorry, m-m-miss." Sydney apologized, as she reached up to Tanya's shoulder to pull off a pile of the goop, only to have it swatted away.

"Apology _not_ accepted, and don't you ever, and I mean _ever,_ touch. Me. Again!" Tanya stomped her foot and continued to screech on and on, not noticing when a fuming Rosalie stepped up behind her.

"She's a _what?_" She asked coolly.

"An insolent brat!' Answered Tanya, not bothering to turn around to see who was asking. That just about did it with Rosalie. If Tanya weren't already dead, she would have been in the next minute.

Rosalie's mouth pinched up tightly in anger, and her hands were in dainty fists at her sides. I was surprised by how graceful she still was in this position. I expected Rosalie to say something smart and sarcastic, or even some sort of clever insult towards her. But no. Instead, she rose up her left palm and cleanly smacked the back of Tanya's platinum blonde head, causing her to whirl around in anger and shock.

"If you _ever _touch my daughter like that again, your going to get more than just the back of my hand." She threatened. She shook her fist gracefully in front of Tanya's petite ski jump nose for emphasis. Tanya took a step back away from Rosalie's fist, almost knocking poor little Sydney over, causing Rosalie to look even more threatening.

"You wouldn't _dare _touch me." Challenged Tanya, making Rosalie take a large step toward her, causing Tanya's dignity to go 'poof'. Her face flooded over with fear, and she sharply turned on her heel and all but ran to her room, slamming the door with a bang that made me wish I had covered my ears. Rosalie sneered in the direction Tanya had fled to, her hands still in fists, yet lowered to her sides. She turned quickly to Sydney, her expression flashing to soft in a vampire instant.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" Rosalie rushed to embrace Sydney, who was in shock.

"Y-y-yes, mommy." Sydney squeaked, her eyes wide. Rosalie bent down to straighten Sydney's socks in a motherly way, which took me by surprise.

"You should go upstairs Bella. We can clean this up." I whirled around, suddenly noticing Edward, who was leaning over a rather large mountain of the once delicious food, picking up a large shard of broken pottery from the bowl. I nodded, glad to get away, and started to go upstairs to my room. I had just passed by Cole's open door, when something caught my eye. I stopped in my tracks, quite confused. I didn't think anything was wrong, but I couldn't be sure, even though it was a paranoid sort of thought. Then again, maybe not so much, seeing as I lived in a world of vampires out to kill me and a pack of werewolves who were much more than just furious at me because of my decision to spend my life with Edward.

I shook off the thought, but took a step or two back anyway.

Just in time to see a large, reddish-brown wolf jump out the window with an earsplitting crash, blue bundle in his arms.


	16. A Kidnap During A Nap

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: I've got nothing

Before I could even blink, the entire household, except for Tanya, was right next to me, including Sydney. Edward was actually looking dangerous, but I didn't feel fear at all. Instead, I rushed into Cole's room and to the shattered window, and looked out to see that the large tan wolf was handing Cole (the blue bundle) to a slightly smaller reddish brown wolf, then both jumping into the waiting car, which was pretty huge, seeing as they were large themselves. I could only think of what had been taken from me, not bothering to think of whom or why. I didn't have to, anyway.

"Jacob." Growled Edward next to me, almost too low for me to hear. I quickly turned to look at him, only to see his teeth clenched and his eyes set forward. Then, he was gone. I looked behind me to the rest of the room, only to see that it had been emptied too. I turned back to the window, only to see that the car was now going at least 150 miles per hour, and that there were five colored blurs racing after it. The car was going so fast, I wasn't sure that they would be able to catch it. My question was answered.

"We can't chase after it." Said a voice from my left, making me almost jump out of my skin. "We can track it, but it's going to get out on the highway soon, and we can't chase it out there. We can track it though, but we can't chase after it." I wasn't surprised that he wasn't out of breath, but I was still dumbfounded by what had just happened. I looked down, tears coming.

"Why," I began, tears slightly muffling my voice. "Would Jacob do that? I thought. . . I thought. . ." My voice trailed off into muffled tears. I felt Edward's arms snake around my waist and pull me to him.

"We'll find him. Don't worry. He doesn't plan on hurting him. He does want revenge, though." He whispered into my hair. I shuddered from my tears, still taking it all in. Suddenly, a new thought dawned on me.

"Why didn't you know he was there? I mean, you can smell, and hear their thoughts, I know Alice can't see them, but still." I trailed off suggestively. Edward sighed, and I looked up from where he was still embracing me.

"With all the commotion happening downstairs, we were much too occupied. I noticed only the second before he jumped though. He landed on that big oak tree, and jumped from branch to branch until he was low enough. Bella, I'm so sorry. If I had just been paying attention. . ." He trailed off.

"Don't blame yourself." I had meant for my voice to be convincing and reassuring, but instead it sounded weak and small, and I cuddled into Edward, who gladly allowed. I had another thought. I suddenly ripped from Edward's gentle grip, and through the Jack-and-Jill bathroom and into the girl's room. I dashed to the nearest crib, Charlotte's, and then jerked the curtain out of the way as I leaned over her crib. I felt my breath whoosh out of me, for there she lay, still asleep, her hands curled up in baby fists by her head. I sighed I relief, then dashed to Claire's crib that was only three or four feet away, then did the same when I saw that she was still there and very safe, though her crystal blue eyes were wide open and taking in the world around her, her left foot doing a jerky little baby kick every few seconds. She looked up at me and attempted to raise her arm, but didn't have very good control over it yet, so she laid it back down. I smiled down at her, and she opened her mouth in an overjoyed toothless smile, even though I'm sure she didn't even know why she was doing so in the first place. My smile faded as I remembered why I had even come to check on her, and so did Claire's, confusion taking its place. Jeez, for a newborn, she understands a lot. I just shook my head and slowly picked her up by under her arms, and she gratefully rested her head on my shoulder. I sighed as I slumped over to the rocker, fresh tears welling up in my eyes and rolling down my cheeks in rivers. One plopped onto Claire's chubby hand that rested on my neck, and she curled and uncurled her fingers, taking in the new feeling, yet she still didn't lift her head, seeing as she was so little that she could barely even move on her own. Cole was just the same. The tears came faster and harder, but I still strained to hush myself. Suddenly, Edward was in front of me, his elegant hand lifting my chin ever so gently.

"We'll find him. I promise. We won't rest until we do." Even though the last part was meant as a joke toward vampires, neither one of us smiled. Instead, I gazed into his sincere topaz eyes, searching them for something I didn't know of, the pools of gold nearly making me have to take in a breath. I wanted to answer him, but my throat felt like sandpaper, so I simply nodded, even though that fixed nothing. Edward sighed once more and gently took Claire from me, making her jump at the sudden touch. Edward then held her in front of his face, his left hand supporting her head and high back, and she blankly studied his wonderful face. Her feet kicked the air and she squirmed, so Edward held her closer, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes examining the room.

"I can't read any of their thoughts, you know. They are half you." He smiled lovingly at me, but I still couldn't smile, so I leaned further back on the chair.

"I'm not surprised, but that's probably the only thing that doesn't surprise me. I mean, how did Jacob know that I wasn't dead? And what about the treaty? They aren't supposed to cross it, so why did they? And. . ." My voice cracked a little, and I cleared my throat. "Why Cole?" I practically whispered. I leaned all the way back in the rocking chair, almost making it tip if it wasn't for the corner it had been placed in. Edward's face cleared, and he leaned down next to me, his face at my level.

"I'm sorry to say this love, but I don't know the answer to either of the first two. As for the third. . ." He looked down, then back up at me and continued, a tad bit quieter. "He's a boy. They wouldn't want to bother themselves with a girl." He looked up at me through his long, gorgeous eyelashes, and I gulped.

"W-what else do you know?" I practically demanded. Edward looked back down and sighed heavily.

"He plans to. . . train Cole. To be part of the pack. Of course, he'll never be able to turn into one of those flea motels with feet, but he will become. . . . part of it. That's all I could get out of him before they were too far to hear. But," He sighed heavily once more. "There is a phase two, and possibly three of this plot, but I don't know what they are." The regret was obvious in his voice and I took his cheek in my hand, struggling for words. I had just opened my mouth, when powerful gusts of wind burst open the door to the girl's room, and Jasper boomed, even, but powerful:

"We've got a scent."


	17. On The Trail

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: I DIDN'T KNOW YOU COULD READ!!

I looked at Jasper in almost complete disbelief, worried that the fact that we had a hope of finding Cole would suddenly evaporate. He ignored my stare and continued, his expression never changing.

"It took us a while to separate dumpsters and maggots from fleas and their lack of toilet paper, but we have a scent. They're already on the highway, so they've slowed down, but not by much. We can't chase after them, not yet. We still can't tell where they're headed." His mouth was still a grim line, but he didn't sound very grim, he sounded. . . sincere.

I simply lost myself in thought, staring at my feet, feeling far off. I was at loss for words again. What a surprise (cough-cough) not. Lucky for me, I didn't have to speak.

"When can we start?" I heard Edward boom, though Claire didn't seem startled surprisingly enough.

"I'm not sure, exactly, but soon, that's all I know." My breath came out with a whoosh, and I practically melted into the chair I was already sitting in. Jasper suddenly stood at attention, stiff, as if watching something. Then, it was over, even faster than it had begun.

"Actually," He began again. "We can start right now."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Claries POV- (tell me what you think)

I don't know why the nice lady looks so sad. I want to make her feel better, but I can't. She looks pretty, and she is nice to me, and she is with the man with the bright hair a lot. The man with the bright hair is nice too, but he is cold. The lady is warm. They are big people, and I am little. There are other little people like me, but I cannot talk to them, and I don't really know who they are. But I know that they are my friends. The little one with the bright hair like the nice man's stays in the same place I do, but she has a different soft place to close our eyes and lie down in. It is warm and nice there. The other little one with hair like the nice lady's stays in another place, but it is close to mine. It is through a door. Today the little one who stayed in the other room was held by a big brown thing. The thing had big teeth and a long nose. He made me afraid. The big brown thing jumped out of something that made a boom when you broke it, and then I couldn't see him any more. The nice lady came and picked me up soon. Her face was wet. I wanted to say it was ok, but I didn't know how. She gave me the thing that tastes good and makes my tummy feel happy. Then she sat down. The nice man took me then, and my head was too heavy to hold up, so I laid it down on him. I looked at the place I stayed in. it was pretty. I looked at my soft blankie that was put on the edge of my little sleeping place. I wanted it. I looked at it really hard, and thought how much I wanted it. I felt my eyes go hot, and I felt power and I felt strong. My blankie fell off the bar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Cole's POV- (again, tell what you think)

I was sleeping in my sleeping place when something fuzzy picked me up. It was not the warm lady or cold man. It was too hot, and it hurt. I tried to tell it, but it got angry at me and said to stop crying. Whatever that means. It started to run and then, I was flying, but I was not in my special place anymore. There was a lot of green like my place, but we were up high. The hot thing kept jumping and I came down, down, down until the hot thing jumped in a caw, I think it's called, and then we went really fast.

'Go, go, go! They're gaining on us!" Screamed the hot thing loudly, and then another hot thing said that he should hold me 'cause I should have been his kid in the first place. I didn't really know what they meant by it, by anything, they had said, but I knew that it was not good.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Charlotte's POV- (You know the drill)

So many sounds, so many colors, so many smells. There were so many people there. There was the nice man and lady who are always together, and I really like them the best out of anybody I know, which is not a lot. There are more little ones, like me, and I like them too. But one was taken by a big scary thing. I am feeling feelings I do not know. I think I could have stopped it. I know I could have. When I saw, I felt hotness behind what I see with. I did not do anything. I was scared. When the nice lady came in, I acted like I was sleeping. But I was not. I was concentrating.


	18. Good Riddance!

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: Tell me if you guys even pay attention to these anymore.

I leapt up from where I had melted into the rocker at Jasper's words. They had a scent! They knew where they were at this very moment!

"I'm coming too!" I allowed the thought to burst out of me before I had even considered it. Edward turned to me, Claire still on his shoulder.

"Not a chance. I'm not going to risk you, Bella. We have absolutely no idea what they have in store for us." His expression was firm, but his voice was gentle, yet I could tell that his mind was set.

"But Edward, he's my child too. Marriage means that we're a team, with _everything_, and if you think that I'm just going to. . ." My sentence was cut off by Edward's.

"Yes Bella, I know that, but listen for two seconds. You couldn't fight off a normal dog, let alone a werewolf. No offense, love, but you'd slow us down, seeing as you would have to be on my back the whole time, and even when you wouldn't be, I'd still have to watch you. You just don't realize how fragile you really are." He reached out to lightly caress my cheek, but Claire kicked her feet against his chest, and he returned his hand to supporting her. I sighed and sat back down again. He was right. Big surprise.

"I know." I whispered as I stared at my bare feet. Edward smiled weakly as he handed Claire to me, and I sat her on my lap with her legs in front of her, though I was doing all the support. I had my hand on her head with my arm going the length of her back, while my other hand held on to her hip. So, yeah, she wasn't really sitting up.

"Besides," Began Edward again. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to leave Tanya here in charge of Charlotte and Claire." His smirk was mocking, and I scowled at him playfully, but shook my head, indicating that his assumption was indeed correct.

"That's what I thought. Jasper, Emmett and I will only be gone a short while. Carlisle is also coming, as is Esme, but Alice, Rosalie and of course Tanya will be here with you, though Rosalie will be with Sydney the entire time, so technically she won't be here. The lot of us are only going to investigate, so don't get your hopes up, though the moment we get some new information, we're off." And with that, he was off, along with the rest of the group that was going along. I remained lost in thought, but then Claire tugged gently at a lock of my hair that had fallen into my face and to her level, and I fell back down to earth.

"Guf." Said Claire as she smiled toothlessly at me, the lock of my hair still in her chubby fist. I smiled at her happiness, which in turn made her smile harder.

"What's so great about a stupid little baby?" Said a snooty voice from the door, and even though I couldn't see who it was, I knew the identity of the voice by the door.

"You'd be surprised, _Tanya_, that babies are wonderful gifts." I turned to my right, towards the door, to find the Hollywood wannabe standing with her arms crossed in the doorway.

"I suppose that's the only reason Edward still has you around then." She implied as she casually examined a bright red nail. My mouth fell open in shock of her nerve. Who did she think she was, anyway!?

"I'll have you know that Edward loves me very much, as I do him, and we wouldn't give each other up for anything!" I was practically fuming, which got a strange look from Claire, but a smirk from Tanya.

"Oh please, don't humor me. Can't you see the way he looks at me? He wants someone worthy of him, a.k.a, me, not someone who does nothing more than make him look good. The only reason he's still stuck with you is because he knows you'd take the kids if you two split up. He loves them, but is annoyed by you." She smirked a triumphant smirk, but continued on. "I mean, when I held Clarissa, he. . ."

"Her name is Claire." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Whatever. Anyway, when I held her, he had to force himself to look at the baby instead of me. I mean, I still don't see why he likes those little poop machines so much, but whatever it is, I'm after it. The only thing he likes about you is your ability to take care of them, so I'll just have to show him that I can too." Before I could even respond, Tanya had snatched Claire from me and was cradling her roughly.

"Give her back!" I leapt for Tanya, but was much too slow. She ran out of the room and to the living room, which took me about five times the time it took her. I found her rocking Claire back and forth, and Claire had started to cry.

"Stop crying, you little rugrat." I heard Tanya snap, which only made Claire scream and howl. I raced down the last flight of stairs and over to where Tanya stood, but I was much too late again. Tanya raced a few yards away, while Claire howled on. Suddenly, the fridge door swung open, and a carton of eggs, leftover noodles, ketchup, lemonade and a few more odd assortments came from the kitchen, including a bag of flour and vegetable oil from the pantry. I stood and gawked; while Tanya remained so self absorbed that she had absolutely no clue as to the strange event taking place. The items then stopped directly above Tanya, simply hovering there. Suddenly, Claire stopped crying completely and stared blankly, yet directly, at the odd assortment above her captor's head. Then, she ducked her head and curled into Tanya, who scowled in disgust. Suddenly, the items came crashing down onto Tanya, as lifeless as they were before. A bit of raw egg splattered in her hair, a packet of ketchup exploded onto her blouse, a river of vegetable oil ran from her forehead to her platform shoes, and all the other items rained down onto her. Be creative. Tanya screeched and lifted up her arms in exclamation. How is she did this with a baby in hand, you ask? Well, there was no baby in hand. Claire came tumbling to the floor, shock covering her face. I ran to try and catch her, but knew I was going to be too late.

"No!" I screamed, instants before a pale, graceful hand swooped down under her, only a moment before she was to come in contact with the floor. I collapsed in relief, yet I was confused. Tanya was still screaming, so who had saved Claire? I crawled up onto the couch and searched through the fog of flour for her savior. Then, my eyes rested on a beautiful bronze haired boy, who cradled an infant powdered lightly in flour.

"Edward!" I screamed, almost in tears. I leapt up to embrace him and an incredibly shaken Claire, whom clung to Edward's shirt. Edward greeted me warmly and sounded incredibly relieved that none of us were hurt.

"Alice, Rosalie and Sydney came to get us once Alice had her vision, only moments before we left. I'm so, so sorry Bella. I had no idea Tanya would do such a thing." The mention of Tanya reminded me of what I had to do. I broke away from Edward and Claire and strode over to where Tanya was tossing piles of slime and goop off of her and onto the floor. I caught her attention, and she stood to smirk at me, as if she had meant for all of this to happen. I looked her fiercely in the eye and said in the most threatening voice I could muster:

"You have one thirty seconds to get you stuff and get the hell out of my house." Tanya looked shocked, but amused.

"And what if I don't?" She challenged mockingly. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie and even Sydney stepped up behind me. Tanya's confident smirk vanished completely.

"Twenty seconds." Said Edward evenly. Tanya disappeared and came back with a hot pink rolling suitcase and carry-on bag.

"You'll regret this, Bella Swan! I'll make you pay!" She shook her fist at me. Emmett's expression turned into annoyance, and her scooped up Tanya, and her matching luggage, and carried her over to the front door.

"What do you think you're doing? Put me down, put me down!" Screamed Tanya. Wordlessly, Emmett opened the door and sent Tanya flying over the trees.

"Good riddance!" Yelled Edward.


	19. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

A/N

A/N

This is simply an extremely important note from Blondie, author two. What I want to say before I get started is that I'm not getting enough reviews, I mean, we're almost at our twentieth chapter, and I only have 51 reviews! Get with the program! Ok, what the important message is that I now have my own account, The Blue-Eyed Vampire, which is what the sequel to Three's Company is going to be on. Yes, I said sequel. I've had a lot of fun with this plot, and even though I'm not done with the first story yet, I've decided to do a sequel. La Tua Cantante101 was originally my friends page, but she decided to share it with me, so it's her email, not mine. She has agreed to add the sequel to her favorites page once I start on it, so the reader can go to her page and find the sequel easily. Mainly, I just wanted to tell you this in advance so you wouldn't get confused when a different user said that she had written the sequel to Three's Company. Remember, my new user is The Blue-Eyed Vampire, so look for it once I start on the sequel, which shouldn't be too long. Until then, keep posted and keep reviewing!


	20. THE END

-BPOV-

-BPOV-

Disclaimer: I do not even own one little quotation mark of the Twilight Series, though the kids and my plot are all MINE!!

Claire, still in her pajamas, was covered from head to pale yellow pajama footy in flour, so we decided it was time for her first bath. Edward handed her to me while he went to go get the rubber duck that turned white if the water was too hot for an infant like Claire, and I headed to the double kitchen sink and began to fill on of the sections it halfway with water. Edward returned the moment I had turned off the faucet, so he put the ducky in the sink to test the water, which turned out to be perfectly fine. Edward held Claire up on the counter while I unsnapped the three yellow snaps in the back, and then peeled the powdered one-piece pajamas off her and into a pile, which was soon followed by her diaper. Claire blankly observed the sink full of water, then cooed a musical coo at her reflection. Edward held her over the water, then dipped her toes in, which made Claire squeal, followed by the rest her body. Edward sat her down and put one hand on her mid back and the other on her head for support, while I filled a cup up with water and gently poured it over Claire's hair, careful not to get it in her face. I was just about to repeat the procedure when we heard crying coming from upstairs.

"I'll get her." I put the cup in the water with Claire, whom immediately started to gum the plastic edge, and headed upstairs to the girl's room, where Charlotte was fussing, but not screaming. I scooped her up and figured that if her sister was taking a bath, then she should too. I put her head on my shoulder and started downstairs and into the kitchen. Once there, I filled the other section of the sink (the one not occupied by Claire) halfway with the same temperature water, then unsnapped the three pink buttons in the back of her footy one-piece pajamas, which were just like Claire's, but in Charlotte's color, pink, and once again peeled off the much less dusty pajamas and tossed them into a pile along with her diaper, then placed her in the sink with my left hand on her high back and head, so I could use my right hand to wash her with. Charlotte studied her surroundings, which is when I noticed her eyes, just as strange as Claire's, but in an entirely different sort of way. Her eyes were a bright green, but what really startled me the most wasn't that. What caught me by surprise was the fact that around her pupil was a thin ring of brown, followed by a thicker ring of dark blue, then the light green filled the rest.

"Edward, look." Edward leaned over a bit to see, then smiled.

"They're beautiful, both of my girls are." His expression turned grim. "As is my son." I looked away from him, remembering the missing child.

"Gahhhh!" Shrieked Charlotte as she reached toward Claire and tapped her shoulder in a jerky baby way. Claire jumped at the sudden touch and stopped gumming the cup, then turned to stare at her sister.

"Wazzunoo." Replied Claire, which made both Edward and I laugh, which in turn got Claire and Charlotte to do their enormous toothless smiles, their mouths open and thrilled at absolutely nothing. Edward picked up the cup from where Claire had dropped it and filled it up so he could pour it over Charlotte's hair, and then he did the same for Claire. I poured a quarter sized amount of 'Johnson's No More Tears Baby Shampoo And Body Wash' into my palm, then gently rubbed Charlotte's hair with it, which made her brilliant bronze hair seem white because of the bubbles, as it did Claire's chestnut hair once Edward began to scrub her hair. I poured a little more of the baby wash into my palm and quickly washed the rest of Charlotte, who, at one point, attempted to lick a bubble off her arm. I used the cup to rinse the shampoo off of her, but Edward apparently wasn't done with Claire's hair quite yet. But I didn't mean washing.

"Bella, look at Claire." I turned my gaze to Claire, only to see that Edward had used the shampoo as some sort of gel, since he had styled her hair into two little horns on either side of her head.

"Edward!" I said as I hit his shoulder playfully, sending soapsuds flying. Edward chuckled, which made Charlotte turn to look at her daddy, which made her notice Claire. Charlotte stared at her in curiosity, then reached out to touch one of the horns, but accidentally squashed it flat instead, startling Charlotte. Claire whirled around to see who had touched her, then reached out to pat Charlotte on the arm. Edward smiled and rinsed the shampoo out of Claire's hair and washed the rest of her body while I wrapped Charlotte up in a fluffy pink towel that was meant to look like a bunny, since it had a hood with pink floppy ears and a nose with whiskers and two buck teeth in front of its mouth, though it was more of a cute cartoon, with three little eyelashes right above it's eyes, and, naturally, Claire had the same towel, but in yellow, while Cole's was a blue puppy, yet unlike Charlotte's and Claire's, his lay unused in his closet. I felt a tear trail down my cheek and plop onto Charlotte's towel. Just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as a held Charlotte with one arm.

"Is this Bella?" Said a raspy, yet familiar, voice on the other end.

"Um, y-yes it is. May I ask who's calling?"

"Good, and I'm surprised you don't recognize me."

"Jacob!" At the mention of Jacob Edward whirled around to look at me, his expression furious.

"Yes, it's me. Also, as you know by now, I have your son. Or, as of now, my son. Anyhow, if you want him back, I'd be willing to make a trade."

"How do you know I'm not dead? And how do you know about the kids?" I demanded, ignoring his bargain. I heard a low chuckle on the other end.

"Well, you see, with you dead and the Cullens supposedly gone, the house wouldn't have been included in the treaty anymore, and I was free to roam the land as I pleased. I was just about to step over the edge of the property, when who do I find packing a box with her belly slightly rounded? None other than you. We tracked you to where you now reside. Anyway, about my little deal. . . . ."

"What is it you want?" I demanded once more. I heard another low chuckle.

"You."

**THE END**

_**(The sequel is going to be on my own account, The Blue-Eyed Vampire. Watch for it, I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. Thx for all your support on my story **__****_


End file.
